


promise

by okologie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Manga Spoilers, theyre on the dark continent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okologie/pseuds/okologie
Summary: leorio and kurapika share a tender moment on the dark continent





	promise

It happens in a shared space when they lay next to each other, too anxious to sleep alone and too tired to care about their pride.

It happens when they turn and face each other and their eyes meet, brown to brown.

It happens unplanned. This place seems to decimate any plans they make, it‘s a place of spontaneity. In any other place he could‘ve planned it.   
Well, you can‘t plan love of course, but you can usually plan the steps you take.  
If he could plan love, this would‘ve never happened. 

It‘s not passionate by all means, it‘s soft and tired and so, so loving and it lasts for a while, both too desperate for affection to let go.

When they pull apart again, Kurapika opens his eyes and they stay silent for a while.  
„I think I‘m going to cry about this later.“

Leorio still has not let go of him.   
“Why don’t you just cry about it now? We can cry together.”

“Why would you cry about it?” He tries to lighten to mood a little. “I didn’t think I was that bad.”

„I‘ll tell you if you tell me after.“

Kurapika makes a noise in agreement.

Their eyes meet. “I haven’t kissed anyone since Pietro died. I mean I tried when I was studying but I kept having to think about Pietro and then I thought about you and I just- I just couldn‘t do it you know?“

Kurapikas hands wander from his shoulders to Leorio’s face.

„That kinda makes me sounds like a pining idiot huh? But you probably knew that already.“

This whole situation was going to tear all his walls down and maybe it was the threat of immediate death constantly looming over their heads, maybe it was Leorio‘s soft nature, or maybe it was his exhaustion deriving him from his pride but Kurapika didn‘t mind that much.  
He couldn‘t even blame Leorio because he had started this conversation.

„I think it’s your turn.“

Kurapika hesitates.

„This - This was my first kiss and I haven‘t been this close to anyone in a very long time and I‘m incredibly overwhelmed and-“

He closes his eyes

„-and I wish it wasn’t like this I wish we wouldn‘t have done this here I wish things were different and I wish we could‘ve been normal people meeting in a normal place traveling to a normal country for normal reasons and I wish I could give you what you deserve.”

Leorio’s hands feel warm on his face and Kurapika bites his lip.

“And I want you to know that I- I never stopped caring and your calls where one of the things that kept me going back then and I’m sorry I couldn’t pick up but thank you for trying and thank you for the voice mails and please know that I always think about how things could’ve been and I think about how you and Pairo would’ve gotten along and I think about introducing my parents to you and I think about how they would’ve loved you and- and I just wish we could’ve been normal and happy.”

Leorio pulls him even closer and Kurapika feels how he’s shaking and he realizes he’s shaking as well and they just lay in the dark for a while, holding onto each other for dear life.

“Hey,” Leorio whispers after what simultaneously feels like eternity and no time at all. “we can be normal when we get back. We could get a small apartment and we could live a normal life together. I’ll stay with you, you’ll stay with me, alright?”

“You don’t know if I’ll make it back.”

“I’ll make sure of it. But please promise you’ll stay with me when we get back.”

Kurapika doesn’t answer and instead opens his eyes to look at Leorio. It’s a look that’s supposed to say “I’m sorry.” It says “I never wanted to hurt you.” and “I’m sorry I’m still hurting you. Please forgive me.”

But Leorio isn’t the type to just take a look and leave it like that, he’s the type to insist on what’s best for you.

“Promise me we’ll get back together. And do your best to keep it. Please.”

Just a look.

“Kurapika.”

“I don’t want to break anymore promises.” He says.

“Then don’t break it. Try at least. For me.”

“I-” Hesitation again. “I’ll try to keep the promise.”

“Thank you.” Leorio says softly and kisses his forehead. Kurapika feels himself dozing off and he lets himself go, head pressed against Leorio’s chest, listening to his calm heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> augh thank you for reading this i wrote this while feeling really sappy so thats what it is....i hope you liked it :)))) <3


End file.
